One-shot
by lasolitaire
Summary: One-shot
1. un rendez-vous désobligeant

Natsuki se dirigea vers son dortoir quand elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ne prêtant pas plus attention, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Nao la regardant avec un … un sourire ? Mai fixa Natsuki avait un regard maternelle.

\- « Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait Spider ? »

\- « Oi Chiot ! Je parlais juste d'un truc à Mai »

\- « Un truc ? »

Nao rougit… _Attends Nao rougit ?_ « Je … Je crois que je suis …. amoureuse »

Natsuki resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir en courant, faire ses valises face à la catastrophe naturelle que pourrait déclencher ses propos, ou rire tellement la situation lui paraissait impossible. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Après s'être calmée, elle fixa Nao semblant attendre quelque chose « Quoi ? »

\- « Ecoute Mutt ! Mai me conseille alors si tu pouvais aller faire joujou avec ta balle. T'y comprend rien à l'amour alors t'es d'aucune utilité !»

Natsuki souffla et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle fit mine de ne pas écouter mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'aurait cru que Nao pourrait aimer… Rien qu'à y penser, Natsuki sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'entourer. _Elle peut être une véritable femme de temps en temps... _Cette pensée glaça Natsuki au plus profond de son être…

\- « Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? »

\- « On s'est pas encore officiellement rencontrées. On se parle depuis plus de 3 semaines sur le réseau de l'Académie »

_Pff quand la personne va voir qu'elle a affaire à Nao, elle va s'enfuir en courant…_

\- « Mais tu es sûre que c'est elle ? »

\- « Puisque j'te le dis Mai.»

_Elle … Venant de Nao, je ne devrais même pas être étonnée qu'elle joue dans les deux équipes. Je plains la pauvre femme quand elle verra que son flirt s'avère être une veuve noire…_

\- « Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

\- « Elle s'est décrite et ensuite en parlant j'ai compris que c'était elle »

\- « Elle t'a dit son prénom ? »

Nao secoua la tête « Non mais je sais qu'elle aime le thé, possède une place importante dans l'Académie et est en dernière année »

Natsuki faillit tomber de son lit. _C'est de Shizuru qu'elle est amoureuse…_ _Shizuru n'est pas aussi désespérée et suicidaire pour s'intéresser à Nao._ Natsuki continua son espionnage en attendant le moment où Nao annoncerait qu'elle s'est prise un vent magistral de la part de Shizuru. _Ma douce Shizuru… Comment as-tu envoyé boulé cette incapable de Nao. J'espère que le discours sera distrayant…_

\- « Oui en effet ! Ça ressemble pas mal à la Kaichou »

\- « C'est elle, j'en suis sûre »

\- « Et elle sait que c'est toi ? »

Nao rougit d'autant plus mais hocha la tête…. _Attend Nao hoche la tête ?_ Natsuki avait d'un coup un sentiment de colère l'envahissant

\- « Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai décidé de lui dire il y a cinq jours environs. Plus on se découvre et plus on s'apprécie. Jusqu'à hier où on s'est rendues compte que l'on était vraiment attirées l'une par l'autre et qu'on devrait aller plus loin. »

Natsuki déboula dans la pièce « Tu sors avec Shizuru ? »

Nao regarda incrédule Natsuki « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Chiot. Mais oui, nous avons notre premier rendez-vous demain soir »

\- « Demain soir ? »

Nao hocha la tête « Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui retourner ses sentiments et il semblerait que je sois cette personne. Alors ne t'avise pas de lui en parler car nous voulons être discrètes et nous aimer en tranquillité. »

Natsuki fixa durement Nao puis attrapa sa veste

\- « Où est-ce que tu vas Natsuki ? »

\- « Dois sortir avant de faire un massacre »

Natsuki fulmina et sortit da la pièce en claquant la porte. « J'aimerais tellement voir la tête de Shizuru quand elle va devoir lui expliquer notre rendez-vous… »

Mai, quant à elle, fixa la porte « Elle va te tuer Nao. Tu sais très bien ce que représente Shizuru pour elle »

Nao se releva « Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Pas de ma faute si j'ai saisi la perche avant elle»

Mai secoua la tête « Je vais chercher une solution pour calmer Natsuki »

Nao murmura un « faible » à l'intention de Mai tout en sortant du couloir

Natsuki monta un escalier en grandes enjambées et cogna de toutes ses forces à une porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle fulmina davantage et se redirigea vers la salle de conseil. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle ne prit pas le temps de cogner et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec faisant face aux différents membres du conseil. Haruka allait crier de toutes ses forces mais Natsuki la devança « FRONT LARGE TU LA FERME ET TU SORS ! »

Haruka regarda un instant Natsuki, ne sachant pas si elle devait répliquer ou … et bien avoir peur de l'aura meurtrière entourant notre louve. Haruka fut trainée dehors par Yukino qui avait senti la menace représentée par Kuga. Natsuki regarda glacialement Reito qui sourit maladroitement « T'ATTEND QUOI POUR FOUTRE LE CAMPS AUSSI ! T'AS BESOIN QUE JE TE SORTE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL ?»

Suite aux paroles si délicates de Natsuki, celui-ci décida de… et bien de sortir de son plein gré. Shizuru fixa Natsuki ne sachant pas comment prendre sa solitaire vu l'humeur noire de celle-ci. En parlant de celle-ci, elle avait claqué la porte fortement et s'avança dangereusement vers le bureau de la Kaichou. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement derrière son éternel masque de courtoisie.

Natsuki serra de toutes ses forces le rebord du bureau « MERDE SHIZURU C'EST DE NAO QU'ON PARLE LA !»

Shizuru regarda incrédule Natsuki étant rouge comme une tomate « Ara… »

\- « PAS D'ARA ! JUSTE DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

Shizuru essaya de maintenir son regard dans celui de sa louve mais impossible, ses iris brulés face à la rage dansant dans les yeux verts émeraude. Shizuru essaya de calmer les tensions « Natsuki ne doit pas s'énerver de cette manière. Nao possède de bons côtés même si Natsuki ne les a pas encore découvert »

\- « Ne défend pas Spider ! Non mais je rêve depuis quand tu… c'est avec moi que tu devrais et pas avec elle »

Shizuru se releva et s'assied sur son bureau, faisant face au regard meurtri de Natsuki « De quoi parles-tu exactement ? »

\- « De ton rencard avec cette araignée sans cervelle »

Shizuru décrypta et émit un léger sourire « Natsuki est jalouse de Nao ?»

\- « Pff même pas en rêve »

\- « Alors pourquoi Natsuki réagit de cette manière ? »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru mais n'émit aucune parole. Le visage rouge de celle-ci donnait toutes les réponses à notre buveuse de thé « Dois-je comprendre que Natsuki veut un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Natsuki tourna les talons « Je prends cela pour un non. Dans ce cas je peux accepter la proposition de Nao »

\- « NON ! »

Natsuki s'était jetée sur Shizuru, stupéfaite par la rapidité de mouvements et de réponse

Natsuki avait ses jambes entre celles de Shizuru, qui suite à l'action se retrouvait en position assise sur son bureau. Natsuki avait ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Shizuru, qui se servait de ses propres mains pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Shizuru essaya de garder son calme « Rassure-toi ma Natsuki. Je serais toujours ton amie même si je sors avec Nao »

Natsuki fixa Shizuru et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la Kaichou « Ne sors pas avec cette araignée stupide »

Shizuru fixait les lèvres et gémit intérieurement « Alors avec qui devrais-je sortir ? »

Natsuki semblait troublée par la réponse mais ne répondit pas. Elle sentit cependant deux bras autours de son cou « Natsuki … devrais-je sortir avec toi ? »

Natsuki déglutit fortement et sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Le corps chaud de Shizuru ne faisait qu'un avec le sien. Shizuru émit une légère parole dans le cou de sa rebelle « Je devrais remercier Nao »

Natsuki se décala quelque peu de l'étreinte et fixa Shizuru ayant un sourire satisfait. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le visage de Natsuki afficha une émotion beaucoup plus sombre. Elle essaya de parler avec une voix douce mais en vain « Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule c'est ça ? ». Shizuru hocha la tête, toujours avec un sourire satisfait.

Natsuki allait se rediriger vers son dortoir pour…. Eh bien écraser une certaine araignée mais se sentit ramener vers un corps chaud lui murmurant « Natsuki aura tout le privilège de demander des explications à Nao plus tard. Nous avons une longue nuit rien qu'à nous mon mignon louveteau d'amour »

De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune femme souffla. Elle se redirigea vers un dortoir et après avoir refermé la porte explosa de rire « Franchement Chiot t'es trop facile à emmerder ! Genre, je pourrais être en amour pour cette vipère accro au thé ! Beaucoup trop facile. J'vais devoir trouver mieux la prochaine fois…»


	2. Questionnaire

En mode commando, une jeune femme tapa à la porte de la Kaichou déposant un dictaphone ainsi qu'une feuille de papier sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et, ne voyant personne, décida de la refermer quand elle vit les éléments à terre. Elle les ramassa et referma la porte. Elle enclencha le bouton marche et écouta

\- « Tu es prête Natsuki ? »

\- « Ouai »

_Ara c'est la voix de Mai-san et de Ma Natsuki…._

\- « Alors le principe est simple. Tu dois dans un premier temps citer une chose, un aliment et une personne dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer »

\- « Heu déjà ma moto, ma mayo et… »

\- « Je vais accepter la mayo même si ça n'est qu'un aliment pour toi. Et la personne ? »

\- « Je peux pas passer ? »

\- « Natsuki ! »

\- « Ok laisse-moi réfléchir »

\- « Y'a pas à réfléchir. Dis le premier prénom qui te vient à l'esprit »

\- « Hai ! Shizuru ? »

_Ara Ara je suis flattée qu'elle pense à moi. Fu Fu Fu où cela va-t-il nous mener ?_

\- « Bien maintenant tu as trois questions et à chacune d'entre elles, tu dois associer la mayo, la moto ou Shizuru mais t'as pas le droit d'utiliser deux fois la même réponse »

\- « Ok »

\- « Voici la question 1. Je te laisse la regarder par toi-même »

\- « Heu Mai c'est quoi cette question ? »

\- « Tu as promis de jouer le jeu. C'est pour aider Nao que l'on fait ça. Apparemment elle va gagner un pari ou un truc comme ça si elle arrive à faire participer plusieurs personnes alors mets-y du tiens !»

\- « Hai ! Mayo »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 1 : Cite ce dont tu pourrais te passer sans problème_

\- « Ok. Voici la question 2 »

\- « Moto »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 2 : Cite ce dont tu pourrais te passer durant un week-end_

\- « Bien la troisième question. Je te laisse lire la dernière question»

\- « Shizuru »

\- « Tu vois c'était pas difficile »

\- « Oi ! J'suis pas bête. C'est logique que j'associe la question 3 à Shizuru. Stupide araignée, elle a intérêt à le gagner son pari stupide.»

\- « Tu ne veux pas connaître ce qui se cache là-dessous. Nao va pas tarder »

\- « Je te fais confiance pour me le dire demain durant les cours »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 3: Cite ce dont tu ne pourrais jamais te passer car… Ara Ara je ne savais pas ma Natsuki aussi… ecchi_

Shizuru rougit à la vue des mots défilant sous ses yeux _Je devrais peut-être voir mon petit louveteau, ou je devrais dire ma louve en chaleur fu fu fu_

Shizuru se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa solitaire, dictaphone et questionnaire en main. Elle fut accueillie par une Natsuki légèrement endormie

\- « Shizuru ? Entre je t'en prie »

Après s'être installée. Natsuki posa la question fatidique « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

\- « Ara c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question »

Natsuki regarda Shizuru mais n'eut pas le temps de demander « La troisième question du questionnaire »

\- « Ah toi aussi on te la fait ? »

\- « Je suis flattée que Natsuki pense à moi de cette manière »

\- « La question ne pouvait que t'être associée »

Shizuru rougit et fixa la feuille « Tu es sûre ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules « Tu n'as qu'à la relire et tu verras »

Shizuru rougit davantage mais se hâta de lire « _Cite ce dont tu ne pourrais jamais te passer car tu es tellement accro que tu en rêve la nuit, que tu trembles d'excitations rien qu'à y penser. Ton but ultime est de pouvoir assouvir ton besoin en possédant en entier ce qui pourrait être caractérisée comme obsessionnel chez toi. Tu l'aime et le/la désire et ne peux aller contre cette envie bestiale d'assouvir ta faim. Tu souhaiterais juste pouvoir chaque minute de ta vie être en contact avec et lui faire des choses défiant toutes morales »_

Shizuru avait fini son récit et fixa Natsuki qui était rouge tellement son cerveau avait du mal à interpréter les informations. Elle tenta difficilement « Shi… Shizuru ce n'est...pas ce que tu... »

Shizuru se leva et s'avança en mode prédateur sur Natsuki qui déglutit difficilement « Ara ma Natsuki a laissé parler ses envies. A moi de laisser parler les miennes »

Dans un autre dortoir, une jeune femme jeta un papier à la poubelle légèrement découpé où l'on pouvait lire

_Test de QI pour enfant_

_Question 1 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est l'aliment ? _

_Question 2 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est une chose vous permettant de vous évader ? _

_Question 3 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est une personne ?_

La personne commença à limer ses ongles et émettre avec un sourire satisfait « 15 partout Chiot »


	3. Ne jamais sous-estimer Yukino

Une jeune femme fixait avec attention une de ses camarades. Quand celle-ci sortit de son dortoir, la jeune femme saisit son téléphone « L'araignée sauvage a quitté le nid »

A l'autre bout du fil, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns raccrocha puis tapa un message sur son téléphone « Le voyou est sorti de sa cellule »

Sur le rebord d'un muret, une jeune femme sourit à la vue du message. Elle saisit une enveloppe et la déposa délicatement sur un banc puis se glissa derrière un bosquet

Une jeune femme à lunettes, s'approcha et regardant à droite et à gauche s'assied tout en découvrant les écrits. Elle rougit d'avantage à sa lecture et se redirigea vers le bâtiment, tout en chiffonnant la note.

Dans une salle spécifique de l'académie, la Kaichou faisait face à Nao

\- « Ara merci Nao-san pour votre venue »

Celle-ci fixa ses mains ainsi que ses pieds liés à une chaise « C'est pas comme-ci j'avais le choix »

Shizuru s'avança devant Nao et lui murmura à l'oreille « Kanin na mais je le fais pour ma Natsuki »

\- « Chiot ? »

Shizuru allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par un coup sur la porte « Je pense que c'est pour vous. Ayez du plaisir Nao-san »

Shizuru sortit de la pièce et Nao regarda incrédule « Yukino ? »

Celle-ci avait le regard sombre « Gomen nasai Nao-san mais je dois vous expliquer quelque chose à propos d'Haruka-chan »

\- « Front large ? »

Yukino s'avança de Nao, l'air encore plus sombre « Haruka-chan n'appartient qu'à moi alors vous vous devez de l'oublier »

\- « J'demande que ça moi mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle me suit comme mon ombre »

Yukino se plaça sur le bureau de la Kaichou « Je ne vous laisserais pas me retirer mon Haruka »

Nao déglutit difficilement face à la menace Yukino qui portait un regard sadique. La dernière chose qu'on entendit était les demandes de Nao ainsi que de légers cris de stupeurs

Dans un autre dortoir, Natsuki était en compagnie de Shizuru, Aoi et Chie. Ce fut Aoi qui prit la parole « J'espère que Nao ne sera pas trop amochée »

Natsuki portait un regard sadique « Elle est trop coriace pour ne pas survivre »

_Ça t'apprendras à faire croire et t'en prendre à Shizuru… A charge de revanche Spider_


	4. une date qu'on ne peut oublier

Natsuki sortit de son lit en trombe tout en fixant le calendrier lui faisant face _Oh putain j'ai complètement oublié…. Merde merde merde j'ai moins de 24 h ou plutôt moins de 5h pour trouver un truc. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une putain de sieste en plein après-midi… Surtout aujourd'hui…._

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et monta sur sa moto. Tout en roulant, elle réfléchissait désespérément_ Faut que j'assure cette année car l'an dernier j'ai tout foiré… Merde j'ai oublié mon portable chez elle en plus... Pas moyen de la prévenir ou de lui dire…_

Natsuki regarda tout ce qui passait à la portée de ses yeux mais rien ne paraissait lui plaire. Après plus de 4 h de recherche, elle capitula et se dirigea vers un dortoir _Elle va plus que m'en vouloir, si seulement je pourrais au moins… _Natsuki fixa un instant le parterre de fleurs _ça pourrait toujours limiter la casse… Elle va voir que j'ai oublié mais elle me pardonnera sans doute pour l'effort_

Natsuki cogna à une porte et avant même que la propriétaire de la chambre puisse énoncer une parole, elle vit un bouquet de roses et entendit des mots venant de nul part

\- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas y avoir pensé mais je ne croyais vraiment pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me restait une dizaine de jours avant que ça n'arrive mais tu me connais tu sais à quel point je suis du genre à perdre la notion du temps. Je suis pas du genre à préparer ce genre de chose, en plus... Alors s'il te plaît Shizuru, accepte ce petit bouquet et je te promets que je suis à toi tout le reste de la soirée. Pour ton anniversaire, je suis prête à te laisser faire tout ce que tu voudras sans râler ou me défiler

Shizuru fixa Natsuki, rouge de par sa confession, puis prit délicatement le bouquet de fleurs

\- Natsuki n'a pas à s'excuser

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Tu es tellement habituée à mes conneries que ça t'étonnes même pas. Tu arrives toujours à me pardonner

\- Ara Natsuki n'a pas à être aussi dure avec elle-même

\- Je suis vraiment stupide pour oublier l'anniversaire de ma petite-amie

\- Natsuki…

\- Non c'est vrai ! Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi aimante et compréhensible

\- Natsuki est la seule que j'aime

\- Faudrait quand même que tu me dises un jour ce que tu me trouves. Je suis sûre que les nanas de ton fan-club y ont pensé elles

\- Natsuki ne devrait pas se comparer à elles

\- Je suis vraiment une sous-merde

\- Langage Natsuki

\- J'ai pas trouvé de mot plus péjoratif vu mon comportement.

Voyant que la discussion n'amènerait à rien, Shizuru alla chercher le téléphone de Natsuki et le lui tendit

\- Quelle date lis-tu ?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils mais cligna des yeux

\- le 12 décembre

\- Ara Natsuki est en avance d'une semaine pour mon anniversaire

Natsuki fixa sans comprendre son téléphone

\- Mais dans mon dortoir, tout indique que l'on est le 19 décembre

Shizuru rit légèrement

\- Quelqu'un a voulu jouer un tour à ma Natsuki

\- Qui pourrait avoir eu une idée aussi … j'ai même pas un mot tellement ça me … rhaaa

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait s'amuser à faire ça ?

\- Non je …

Natsuki réfléchit un instant puis grogna légèrement

\- Cette araignée stupide a osé venir dans mon dortoir pour… je vais la tuer. Là c'est décidé, le monde des arachnides comptera un membre en moins ce soir

Natsuki sentit une pression sur son bras. Faisant face à Shizuru, celle-ci renifla légèrement

\- Ikezu Natsuki me trombe avec Nao

\- Hein ?

Celle-ci continua à sangloter

\- Ara ma Natsuki laisse rentrer Nao dans son dortoir

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Cette araignée stupide n'a pas besoin ni de ma permission ni d'une clé pour rentrer

Shizuru hoqueta légèrement

\- Natsuki n'aime donc pas Nao ?

\- Et pis quoi encore c'est de Spider qu'on parle là

\- Alors Natsuki n'aime que moi ?

\- Je…

\- Ikezu Natsuki ne m'aime pas.

\- Mais bien sûr que si

\- Natsuki me le dirais si c'était le cas

A ce moment précis, Natsuki laissa tomber toutes ses barrières de glaces

\- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Shizuru. Tu es la seule pour moi. Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi

Shizuru rougit légèrement et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Natsuki

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mon mignon petit Kabu

\- Shiz… Shizuru ne m'appelle pas comme ça

Natsuki fixa Shizuru portant un regard séducteur _Je devrais peut-être partir car là je crois que la situation va déraper_

\- J'ai une araignée à écraser. On se voit demain.

Natsuki fut ramenée vers un corps chaud

\- Natsuki doit rester ici et tenir ses engagements

\- Hein ?

\- Ara, j'ai compris que Natsuki serait toute à moi ce soir

\- J'ai dit pour ton anniversaire

Celle-ci embrassa légèrement Natsuki puis la poussa contre le mur

\- Alors nous allons nous entraîner pour la semaine prochaine. Rassure-toi ma Natsuki, nous avons une semaine toute entière pour pouvoir avoir pleinement satisfaction de nos tentatives.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre du couloir était… de légères demandes raisonnées puis des souffles légers se transformant petit à petit en des gémissements de satisfaction… Notamment de Shizuru…

Dans le dortoir de Natsuki, une jeune femme remontait un calendrier numérique

\- Je crois que c'est l'une des meilleures idées que j'ai jamais eu. Chiot sera tellement épuisé que je pourrais baisser ma garde durant quelques jours et réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Merci à l'appétit sexuel de la vipère accro du thé.

Elle sortit un calepin de sa poche et ratura une suite de mots. Elle fixa son calepin avec un regard sadique

\- Ce plan va me demander beaucoup plus de préparation ! Prépare-toi à en baver Chiot


	5. Nao et l'amour

Légende 

_**Pensée personnage : gras et italique**_

_Lecture d'écrit : Italique_

Dialogue : le reste ^^

* * *

_**Si je mets la main sur le cornichon qui me réveille….**_ Nao ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, et fit face une jeune fille

\- Ouai ?

La jeune femme fixa ses pieds, essayant de ne pas trembler

\- Bonjour Nao-san

Nao fixa un instant la jeune femme _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?**_

\- Nina c'est ça ?

La fille hocha la tête. Voyant que la situation ne se désamorcerait pas et ayant besoin de ses heures de sommeil, Nao décida de couper court à la discussion

\- Tu me veux quoi ?

La jeune fille passa devant Nao, s'invitant dans son dortoir. Nao souffla légèrement _**Mais entre je t'en prie…**_

\- Je voulais te parler de ta lettre

\- Ma lettre ?

Nina ferma la porte sous le regard curieux de Nao _**Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?**_

\- Tu n'as pas à nier. Il n'y a que nous ici…

Nao chercha à comprendre mais resta sans réponse. Tout en secouant la tête, elle poursuivit

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

\- Je vois le déni

\- Hein ? _**Déni ? Je sais même pas pourquoi elle utilise ce mot**_

Nina tendit la lettre à Nao

'_Nina_

_Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé mais crois-moi j'aimerais le faire. J'essaie de me dire que je n'écris pas cette lettre et d'ailleurs je le nierais si tu me le demande…_

Nao fixa Nina ayant une légère rougeur

\- J'accepte ton invitation

\- Mon invitation

Nina fixa la lettre. Nao continua à lire

… _J'aimerais t'inviter boire un verre ou manger un truc mais je n'aurais jamais le cran de le faire…_

\- Nina…

Nina se rapprocha de Nao et lui caressa délicatement la joue

\- Tu n'as pas à nier. Personne ne sera au courant pour nous deux

\- Nous deux ?

Instinctivement, Nao poursuivit sa lecture

… _Tout comme je n'aurais jamais le cran de te demander de sortir avec moi_

Nao rougit intensément et murmura

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois

\- Tu as changé… d'avis ?

Nina semblait triste et Nao ne savait pas quoi faire _**Merde ! Elle va pas se mettre à pleurer quand même….**_

\- Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre alors je n'ai pas changé d'avis vu que je ne le pensais pas

Nina fixa un instant Nao et murmura

\- Je vois c'est encore l'un de tes paris stupides avec tes amis

\- Je… _**Pari ? Amis ? Je pense qu'elle me confond avec une autre personne**_

\- Non, je comprends. Comment une fille comme toi pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

Nao resta bouche bée. Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Nina, le cœur de Nao se serra douloureusement _**Merde ! Il se passe quoi là ? J'ai jamais ressenti ça… Pourquoi j'ai ma poitrine qui se serre comme ça et pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite…**_

Nao semblait chercher ses mots mais murmura

\- Tu es une fille gentille et bien alors dis pas nimps _**Pourquoi je me sens obligée de la rassurer …**_

Nina allait s'en aller mais fût retenue par Nao _**Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?**_

\- Nina soit pas triste s'te plaît _**Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut me foutre qu'elle soit triste… C'est quoi ce bordel ?**_

Nina hocha la tête mais sentit toujours la main de Nao sur son bras. Elle s'avança comblant l'espace et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, surprenant au passage notre araignée sans cœur. Nina se retira.

\- Attends ! _**Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre…. Qui a bien pu écrire cette fichue lettre… Chiot …. Putain Chiot t'a osé t'en prendre à Nina ! Mais pourquoi je la défends comme ça… Chiot t'aurais pas dû …**_

\- Demain soir ça t'irais ?

\- Pour ?

\- Boire un verre

Nina hocha la tête et sortit avec un léger sourire

\- Je t'aime bien Nao

Nao rougit intensément et attendit quelque instant pour se diriger en fulminant vers la chambre à Natsuki. Elle entra sans grande formalité, distinguant Natsuki entrelaçant Shizuru

\- Ne faîtes pas quelque chose qui pourrais entraver ma vision chaste

Natsuki secoua la tête _**Chaste elle ? Et pis quoi encore ?**_

\- Personne t'a demandé de rentrer _**D'ailleurs si tu pouvais t'en aller au lieu de bouffer mon temps avec Shizuru**_

Celle-ci balança le papier à Natsuki qui le rattrapa in extremis

\- T'es allée trop loin là avec Nina _**Mais pourquoi j'reste bloquée là-dessus… Attends je l'ai invité boire une verre… Pourquoi je suis contente de savoir ça….**_

\- Hein ? _**C'est qui ça Nina ?**_

\- Fais pas comme-ci t'étais pas au courant

Natsuki lu rapidement la note et la tendit à Shizuru qui la prit délicatement _**Ara quelle belle écriture…**_

\- C'est même pas mon écriture Spider _**Même si je sais à qui appartient cette écriture si fine**_

Nao réfléchit un instant puis claqua la porte _**Pis merde… J'me vengerais Chiot… Toi et ta stupide vipère …. Attendez que je trouve un truc pour bien vous faire chier… Faut que je trouve un bar sympa pour Nina… Raaaa pourquoi mon esprit **__**repart direct sur elle**_

\- Ara Nao-san va avoir du plaisir avec Nina-chan

Natsuki posa un baiser sur la joue à Shizuru, ronronnant dans ses bras

\- Shizuru tu es diabolique … Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux

Shizuru rit légèrement

\- Mais je l'ai fait pour ma Natsuki

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ara si Nao-san est occupée avec Nina-chan, je pourrais avoir plus de temps et surtout plus de tranquillité avec ma Natsuki

Natsuki hocha la tête en murmurant

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrêtera Nao dans sa guerre de tranchée… _**Et moi j'ai encore pas mal d'idée Spider **_


	6. Fausse joie

Natsuki s'assit à proximité de Mai, dans la pelouse de l'Académie de Fuuka. On pouvait voir sur sa joue une légère marque. Mai décida de poser la question fatidique

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Natsuki toucha instinctivement sa joue, légèrement enflée, et murmura un « Shizuru » quasiment inaudible. Mai fut étonnée de la réponse mais n'osa pas en demander plus. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Mai vit Shizuru passer droite comme un piquet en regardant Natsuki froidement. Natsuki quant à elle regardait la jeune femme puis souffla tristement. Mai émit timidement

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien c'est ça le problème !

\- T'as bien dû faire un truc pour l'énerver vu sa réaction

Natsuki secoua la tête

\- Non rien. Elle m'a giflé et demandé de sortir de sa chambre alors que l'on discutait tranquillement

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Natsuki s'écrasa dans la pelouse et ferma les yeux se remémorant son début de matinée.

**Flash-Back**

_Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui dire ça même si je sais qu'elle est la seule..._

Natsuki cogna à la porte de Shizuru. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit relevant une Shizuru tout juste réveillée

\- Nat…Natsuki, il est 6h du matin tout va bien ?

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle inspira profondément et fit face à une Shizuru étonnée

\- Ecoute, je dois te dire ou plutôt te demander quelque chose alors s'il te plaît pas de taquineries ni d'arrêts car je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de le refaire si tu m'interromps. C'est assez délicat pour moi à dire et à assumer. D'accord ?

Shizuru acquiesça en attendant la suite. Natsuki reprit avec une légère rougeur

\- Voilà ça fait maintenant 6 mois que l'on est ensemble et tous les jours je ne cesse de t'aimer davantage et désirer passer encore plus de temps avec toi. Je sais que tu es la personne sur qui je peux compter et peux même te confier ma vie. Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi et de tout ce qui compte à mes yeux même si pour toi c'est pas important. J'ai longtemps réfléchit tu sais et depuis deux semaines je pèse le pour et le contre mais je me rends compte que le pour est pleinement supérieur au contre alors je voudrais vraiment passer un cap en te confiant quelque chose que je ne confierais jamais à personne car je sais que seule toi en prendra grand soin.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et chercha dans sa poche. Elle y sortit une petite boîte sous le regard larmoyant de Shizuru qui se perdit dans ses pensées

_Ara Ma Natsuki me demande en mariage… même si notre couple est nouveau, je sais que mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Oh Ma Natsuki comme tu me rends heureuse de vouloir te lier à moi, jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà. Je ne savais pas que mon louveteau pourrait être aussi romantique et m'aimer autant. Je suis la femme la plus comblée de cette Académie, de ce pays et même du monde…. Ma Natsuki confie-moi ton cœur et sois sûre que j'en prendrais grand soin. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et t'appartiens depuis plus de 2 ans Ma Natsuki et je ne regrette pas l'attente vu le résultat de celle-ci…_

\- Alors tu veux bien ?

\- Ara ?

\- Tu m'écoutes pas Shizuru… Je te demandais si tu peux prendre soin de ma moto pendant que je serais à Tokyo la semaine prochaine. Tu n'as qu'à la démarrer tous les deux jours et laisser tourner un peu le moteur et l'éteindre. Je te montrerais comment faire tout à l'heure. Je t'ai mis les clés dans une petite boîte pour pas que tu les perdes. Shi… Shizuru tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu es aussi pâle d'un coup ?

Shizuru s'avança devant la boîte et remarqua un trousseau de clé. La colère ayant pris le dessus, Natsuki se prit une gifle ainsi que de multiples insultes, en dialecte de Kyoto, puis se retrouva à la porte, boîte et clé en mains

Tout en se redirigeant vers son dortoir Natsuki essaya de comprendre l'emportement de sa bien-aimée mais en vain…

**Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Voilà ce qui s'est passé. T'y comprend quelque chose toi ? Sérieusement je la comprends pas parfois

Mai allait répliquer mais fut arrêtée par un rire

\- TROOOOOP FOORT CHIOOOOT !

Natsuki se retourna et fit face à Nao, qui s'avança tout en essayant de se calmer

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour te foutre dans la merde. T'y arrive bien toute seule. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux. Là le respect s'impose. La palme de la plus grosse connerie de l'année revient à …. Roulement de tambours… Chiot premier du nom ! AHAHAHAHAH

Nao s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de Natsuki

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait d'aussi stupide ?

Mai secoua la tête

\- Tu sais Natsuki, arrivée au point où tu en es, la seule chose à faire c'est d'aller rapidement présenter tes excuses à Shizuru et trouver un excellent moyen de te faire pardonner. N'essaie pas de comprendre et fais ce que je te dis

Sur ce Mai se releva et marcha pendant 5 min puis éclata de rire. _Natsuki est le romantisme… J'aurais tué Tate s'il m'avait fait la moitié de ce que Natsuki a fait à Shizuru… Elle s'en sort bien avec une simple gifle_


	7. A ta place

Natsuki était assise sur une chaise, une tasse de thé vert entre les mains. Devant elle, une pile de dossiers lui faisait face. Lorsque le liquide fumant entra en contact avec ses lèvres, elle ne put retenir une grimace. Elle se força cependant à boire le contenu de la tasse cul sec. Elle déposa la tasse et saisit une feuille de papier. Elle entendit des cris d'hystérie provenant du couloir et sans se lever hurla à toute gorge « SILENCE Y'EN A QUI ONT DU BOULOT ! ». A travers la porte on pouvait entendre de légers murmures et notamment des « Gomen nasai Kaichou-sama ». Natsuki bouillait littéralement de rage. Le fait de rester plus de trois heures les fesses sur une chaise, et ne voyant pas le bout des papiers lui faisant face, ne pouvait pas aider à rester calme. Elle n'en pouvait plus. _Etre Kaichou n'est pas un rôle aussi plaisant et facile que ça …_

Pendant ce temps, hors de la salle du conseil. Shizuru mit la béquille de la moto en place et s'avança vers l'entrée de l'académie. Sur son passage, de multiples têtes se retournèrent lorgnant la créature de rêve passant à quelques mètres d'eux. Des cris d'hystérie se faisaient entendre et Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire _C'est donc l'effet rebelle… Je pourrais rapidement m'y faire… _ Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix rauque, qu'elle reconnut facilement « SILENCE Y'EN A QUI ONT DU BOULOT ! ». Shizuru fixa les personnes qui s'étaient tues d'un coup, légèrement apeurées face à la menace se situant derrière la porte de la salle du conseil. Elle leur sourit et leur murmura en guise de réconfort « Il est vrai que nous sommes dans une académie. Nous devrions retourner à nos occupations et surtout nous excuser d'avoir dérangé la personne derrière cette porte». Elle se dirigea vers l'origine de la menace tout en entendant des « Gomen nasai Kaichou-sama » sur son passage.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et se referma faisant face à une jeune femme. Natsuki laissa tomber son stylo lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'intruse. _Putain de sainte mère de Dieu… Calme Kuga, ce n'est pas les répliques d'une Kaichou ça.._. Elle se reprit et désigna une chaise.

\- Assied-toi. Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler de ta tenue.

\- Hai Kai-chou-sa-ma...

Natsuki sentit ses joues chauffer. _Ne pas la regarder… Fixer le bureau sinon je vais pas tenir… _Elle poursuivit avec une voix beaucoup plus sèche, plus autoritaire.

\- Vous vous croyez où là ? Le règlement c'est pas pour les chiens !

La jeune femme devant elle fit une légère moue boudeuse tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. _Des années d'observations pour reproduire exactement les gestes d'une certaine rebelle…_

\- Ara si je peux me permettre Kaichou, je ne parle jamais de cette façon.

Natsuki secoua la tête. _Je dois me concentrer… Peut-être que…_

\- Votre tenue se doit d'être exemplaire Fujino-san.

Shizuru passa une main dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Mais je ne vois pas le problème très chère Kaichou-han.

Natsuki frappa ses deux poings sur la table. _Faut qu'elle arrête de parler aussi sensuellement !_

\- J'parle pas comme ça !

Shizuru fronça les sourcils cherchant une réplique digne.

\- C'est pas tes affaires KUGA !

Natsuki sourit face à la réplique. _Même énervée, son accent est excitant_. Elle poursuivit néanmoins en plein dans son rôle.

\- Hum ! Je vais devoir vous demander de vous changer et aussi vous sanctionner pour avoir souillé les âmes pures de vos camarades.

Shizuru se releva et s'avança vers le bureau. Elle appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau montrant parfaitement le début de son décolleté. Natsuki déglutit mais essaya de garder de la contenance. Shizuru se délectait du spectacle s'offrant à elle. _Ara c'est plus fort que moi, le côté taquin prend le dessus sur le côté rebelle Kanin na Nat-su-ki_

\- Je ne rougis jamais de cette manière Nat-su-ki...

Natsuki se décala et s'empourpra de plus bel. _Je tiendrais pas longtemps si elle continue… Même en rebelle, elle arrive à faire émaner une sensualité quasi bestiale… Faut que je dise un truc..._

\- Shi… Fujino vous êtes trop proche !

Shizuru se décala légèrement et fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa tenue, un léger sourire ornant son visage. _Ma Natsuki ne tiendra pas longtemps… Il me suffit de continuer dans ce sens..._

\- Ma tenue pose problème Kaichou ?

Natsuki frissonna au ton rauque inhabituel de Shizuru.

\- Oui ! Elle n'est en rien adaptée à ton activité scolaire !

\- C'est une tenue comme les autres ! Je suis habillée. Où est le problème ?

Shizuru portait la combinaison de Natsuki mettant largement en valeur ses attributs féminins. Natsuki se leva et grogna en guise de réponse. _Je pensais pas qu'elle pourrait lui aller aussi bien. Ses formes… Je devrais peut-être changer de tenue si les autres me voient de cette manière… Non c'est juste cette femme qui la rend incroyablement provocatrice et sensuelle…_

\- Retire-moi ça FUJINO!

Shizuru porta un léger sourire séducteur. _Echec et mat…_ Elle commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de la tenue. Natsuki déglutit difficilement, sa santé mentale étant mise à rude épreuve. Elle ne pouvait plus en prendre davantage et sortit les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Shi…Shizuru … Qu'est-ce-que tu … fais ?

\- Ara j'obéis aux ordres de ma Kaichou…. D'ailleurs qu'à prévue ma Natsuki comme punition ?

\- Je…

Natsuki avait perdu le fil de sa pensée. Devant elle, Shizuru ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements et s'avança vers Natsuki. Elle ronronna à son oreille.

\- Ara ma Natsuki verrait-elle quelque chose qui lui plaît ?

Natsuki grogna un « baka » et essaya de se décaler. Shizuru la contra et continua à susurrer sensuellement

\- Natsuki me doit des excuses.

Natsuki se décala et fixa Shizuru dans les yeux qui poursuivit.

\- Natsuki doit revenir sur ses propos d'hier

Natsuki souffla

\- Hai Hai ton rôle ne consiste pas uniquement à boire du thé.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant à punir des comportements inappropriés.

\- Et ?

\- Je… je ne mettrais plus cette combinaison qui est trop … moulante.

\- Ara ma Natsuki peut la mettre mais uniquement pour nos moments privés.

Shizuru colla son corps à moitié nu contre Natsuki et souffla à son oreille.

\- Malgré que l'on échange nos rôles, j'arrive toujours à te faire rougir ma Nat-su-ki. Ara je dois dire que je préfère ma Natsuki rebelle plutôt que la Natsuki Kaichou.

Shizuru prit la main de Natsuki qui était figée tellement la tension était à son apogée, et la posa sur son ventre nu. Natsuki frissonna face au contact avec la peau douce de son amante. Celle-ci poursuivit d'une voix excitante laissant traîner son kyoto-ben de façon plus marqué.

\- Et quelle Shizuru préfère ma Nat-su-ki ?

Pour simple réponse, elle se fit plaquer contre le bureau, envoyant valser tous les documents se trouvant dessus. Les deux jeunes femmes pensèrent en même temps _Une bonne idée de se mettre à la place de l'autre..._


	8. Lecture

\- Shizuru je suis rentrée…

Natsuki referma la porte et s'aventura dans le dortoir à la recherche de la Kaichou.

\- Shizuru ?

Suite à une non-réponse, Natsuki fouilla les différentes pièces et en conclut que la jeune femme n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle s'écrasa dans le canapé quand elle sentit une chose dure entrant en contact avec sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ?

Elle prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'étudia un instant. Un livre. Elle remarqua plusieurs marques pages et tout en ouvrant les pages aux endroits marqués, découvrit de petites remarques griffonnées sur chacun d'entre eux. Au plus les mots défilés sous ses yeux, au plus elle prenait une légère teinte rougeâtre. Elle fut sortie de son embarras lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Avant même que Shizuru puisse énoncer une salutation, celle-ci reçut un regard noir de la part de sa compagne.

\- Natsuki ?

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ceci ?

\- Ara ?

Shizuru fixa l'ouvrage dans les mains de Natsuki et se contenta de faire son chemin vers la cuisine. Natsuki la suivit tout en s'énervant

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement absurde au moins ?

\- Absurde ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Au vraiment ? Pourtant depuis que j'ai commencé à lire cet ouvrage et que je mets en place les petits conseils proposés à l'intérieur, Natsuki possède un meilleur comportement.

\- Alors tu me vois vraiment comme ça ?

\- Ara Natsuki ressemble fortement au comportement décrit dans cet ouvrage.

\- N'importe quoi !

Shizuru prit délicatement le livre des mains de Natsuki et l'ouvrit sur le premier marque-page

\- Prenons le cas de la nourriture. 'Celle-ci est perçue comme un enjeu de taille. Parfois, il s'agit simplement d'entrer en relation avec les autres. Dans d'autres cas, il s'agit de montrer son positionnement hiérarchique.' Natsuki ne voit vraiment pas le rapport ?

\- Je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes !

\- Natsuki ne cesse de manger plus que nécessaire. Tu as failli tuer Nao pour la dernière part de pizza. Hier encore tu as fini mon repas.

\- Pfff ça ne justifie pas cette référence, j'aime pas jeter. Et pour Nao … c'est exagéré…

\- Nao a dû sortir en courant de l'appartement pour finir son repas. Est-ce vraiment exagéré ?

\- Mais elle avait déjà mangé sa part … C'était la mienne et ma réaction était légitime.

Shizuru secoua la tête, sachant que la discussion n'amènerait à rien. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et reprit sa lecture.

\- 'Il est parfois impossible de savoir la raison de ses tremblements. Il peut s'agir du froid ou simplement une façon d'attirer l'attention. Vous allez, par instinct, chercher à le rassurer. Néanmoins, cette action peut-être perçue comme un encouragement. De sorte à éviter toutes situations délicates, la solution est simple : pas de gestes de compassion.'

\- Je ne fais pas exprès de trembler !

\- Ara mais j'ai remarqué que ma Natsuki tremble beaucoup lorsque je parle avec d'autres femmes ou lorsque je m'applique à une tâche externe à notre relation. Natsuki tremble lors de certains moments plus privés mais là je ne compte pas la faire arrêter… Bien au contraire … fufufu...

\- Shizuru ! Sérieusement !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une discussion avec une jeune lycéenne et que celle-ci a légèrement déviée... Tu as commencé à trembler et à serrer fortement les poings. Au final, j'ai congédié la jeune femme… Tu t'es sentie mieux même pas quelques secondes après son départ.

\- Toi et tes stupides fans girls…

\- Natsuki a besoin de plus de preuves … Voyons le point suivant. Tiens, voilà un point déterminant, les chaussettes.

\- Les chaussettes ?

\- Hai ! 'Elles traînent souvent à droite, à gauche ou sont parfois rangées dans un tiroir mal fermé. Et c'est là que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elles. Une course sans relâche pour l'une de vos paires est engagée et vous ne pouvez pas les récupérer malgré vos demandes raisonnées. C'est un petit jeu permettant d'attirer un peu de votre attention. Restez calme et distant et surtout : rangez vos chaussettes ! Vous énerver à l'instant T peut-être une solution mais ceci ne garantit pas une réussite.'

\- Les miennes étaient toutes sales ou au lavage. Tu peux au moins partager !

\- Depuis plus d'un mois Natsuki ne porte que mes chaussettes. J'ai du même en racheter d'autres …

\- Je te croyais pas si égoïste …

\- Besoin de plus de preuves ? Je continue alors 'Sa marque d'affection peut passer par des légères morsures ou des choses plus animales telles que des léchouilles. Même si cela peut amener à une réflexion de type « oh que c'est mignon », cela peut s'avérer d'autant plus gênant dans certains cas.'

\- Là t'exagère vraiment. Je ne te lèche pas ou te mors à longueur de journée !

\- Hum Natsuki a des pensées ecchi ! Natsuki aurait-elle prévu ce genre de traitement pour ce soir ?

\- Shizuru !

\- Hai hai mais dois-je rappeler le suçon que Natsuki m'a fait il y a trois semaines?

\- Pff c'était accidentel !

\- Avant que je rencontre mon ex ? Je ne crois pas. Tu as voulu montrer que je suis à toi. Même si j'ai aimé notre petite session d'amour sortant quelque peu de l'ordinaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de faire cela …

\- Ton ex … J'préfère qu'on parle d'autre chose que de cette p…

\- Hai hai je passe à un autre point avant que Natsuki ne devienne vulgaire. 'Il lui arrive d'user d'un peu de voix quand vous rentrez. Peut-être l'avez-vous encouragé en lui donnant de l'affection au lieu de le réprimander. Il ne vous fait pas forcément la fête, mais exprime un stress de votre absence.'

\- Tu fais référence à la gueulante de la semaine dernière ? T'es revenue 4h après l'heure prévue… Evidemment que j'étais stressée et paniquée.

Shizuru referma le livre et s'avança vers Natsuki

\- Tu te comportes exactement comme ce qui est décrit là-dedans.

\- Je … Ouai peut-être un peu mais … Mais me compare pas à un chien… c'est frustrant !

\- Ara Natsuki restera mon petit chiot quoi qu'elle dise.

\- Shi… Shizuru !

Celle-ci embrassa sensuellement sa moitié toute en murmurant au coin de son oreille

\- Je ne serais pas contre une preuve d'affection de ma Natsuki, là … maintenant … Natsuki pourrait me montrer qu'elle n'est pas un chiot à dresser mais ...

Natsuki porta un large sourire tout en embrassant la jeune femme. Elle ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'amena vers la chambre à coucher. On entendit par ailleurs un léger murmure

\- Ara Natsuki ... est plutôt une louve dominatrice ce soir...

Le livre gisait au sol. Néanmoins, on pouvait lire facilement le titre 'Comprendre et dresser votre chiot'.


	9. Chiot vs Spider

Shizuru et Nina remontaient tranquillement un couloir de l'Académie pour rejoindre leur compagne respective. Nina commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Shizuru ? N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange que Nao et Natsuki passent toutes leurs soirées ensemble depuis maintenant deux semaines …

\- Ara ? Je préfère cela plutôt que Natsuki soit en colère après Nao ou qu'elle revienne avec des égratignures suite à un combat avec elle.

\- Je vois …

\- Quelle est vraiment le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... J'ai peur que …

\- MAIS NON FAUT PAS LE METTRE LA ! Attend que je m'adapte au moins !

Shizuru se figea suite à l'entente du ton rauque de Natsuki. Nina quant à elle se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. La porte était fermée mais le discours à l'intérieur figea les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mais si regarde c'est trop cool !

\- Ouai y'a mieux quand même …

\- Bah je t'en prie fais. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir de voir que je fais mieux les choses que toi Chiot.

\- Hum attend je sens que là ça va être bon pour moi … Ouiiiii Spider !

\- Outch ! Tu vas vraiment le mettre là ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi tu penses que je devrais le mettre plus bas … genre ici ?

\- Oui j'pense que sa sera meilleur comme ça.

\- A toi de te faire plaisir Spider.

\- Hum ? Oui attend j'aime prendre mon temps pour être sûr de trouver le meilleur emplacement pour le positionner.

\- J'commence à fatiguer. On devrait peut-être ralentir …

\- Tu rigole ? J'me suis jamais faite autant de bien de toute ma vie. Qui aurait-cru qu'on aurait pu être attirées par les mêmes choses ?

\- Ouai pas faux. Shizuru n'aime pas ce genre de chose. Elle me dit toujours que c'est mieux de faire autre chose …

\- Nina préfère les choses rapides alors évidemment c'est un peu compliqué de prendre du plaisir.

\- Pour Shizuru ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit rapide ou pas. C'est juste impulsif. Elle a besoin d'avoir le contrôle.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être lui apprendre à apprécier l'imprévisible Chiot.

\- Déjà essayé mais ça a pas marché. T'as essayé avec Nina ?

\- Yep ! C'était vraiment bien au départ mais quand j'ai commencé à prendre le dessus, elle a fini par arrêter et faire autre chose de moins inconnue pour elle …

\- Attends ! Hum c'est vraiment bon ce que tu viens de faire là. Tu distrais mon esprit et tu me prends par derrière … Pas mal Spider !

\- Si tu savais ce que je peux faire. Eh attend ! Non ! Argh c'était brutal là !

\- Peut-être mais tu l'as bien mérité !

\- Pas que ça me gêne … J'ai un peu plus de place pour me faufiler dans tes ouvertures comme ça.

\- Hum ? Encore faudrait-il que je te laisse y entrer …

\- Mais t'as pas vraiment le choix vu ta position t'es pas en mesure de discuter. Et puis tu n'as pas attendu ma permission pour pénétrer en mon sein.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais à deux doigts de me faire capituler l'autre soir.

\- Oui mais t'avais été rapide juste avant alors il fallait bien faire un peu durer le plaisir quitte à en vouloir toujours plus.

\- Je comprends et perso j'ai vraiment aimé.

\- J'ai lu un truc la dernière fois. Si tu me prends par derrière et que je me mets dans cette position, je pourrais sûrement obtenir un meilleur angle pour te prendre. Tu serais directe à ma merci ...

\- Je crois que ça me dit un truc. Même si je suis dans cette posture là, tu n'auras cas pousser un peu plus en avant et …

\- Je serais seule dans ton territoire.

\- Sauf si j'arrive à y placer … comme là par exemple. Suis la direction de mon doigt et subit !

\- Hum nan ! J'vais devoir retenter une percée plus profonde …

\- Je te domine toujours !

\- Sauf quand c'est moi qui te mets KO après quelques coups bien placés.

\- Mais avoue que t'aime ça et que t'y prend ton pied !

\- Un peu ouai !

\- Mais c'est pareil c'est trop bon !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shizuru et Nina portaient une légère teinte rosée.

\- Shizuru, je … je pense que l'on devrait …

\- Oui arrêtons – les avant de nous faire plus de mal.

Elles ouvrirent les portes en même temps. Elles furent surprises de trouver Nao et Natsuki devant un jeu d'échecs. Les deux joueuses fixèrent leur compagne respective avec un léger sourire.

\- On n'a pas fini, ça vous gêne pas d'attendre ?

Natsuki fixa perplexe Shizuru portant une légère teinte rosée.

\- Shizuru tout va bien ?

\- Des échecs ?

\- Hai ! T'aimes pas trop et il s'avère que Spider est bonne à ce jeu.

\- T'es pas mal non plus Chiot ! Nina pourquoi t'es toute pâle comme ça ?

\- Je … Depuis deux semaines vous jouez aux échecs ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi tu crois que je faisais quoi avec le Chiot ?

\- Je … rien.

\- Spider j'crois qu'on devrait arrêter pour ce soir Nina n'a pas l'air au top.

\- Vu la tronche de Shizuru t'as raison !

Les deux se levèrent et enlacèrent tendrement leur moitié.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nina était très calme, ce qui inquiéta fortement Nao.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Rien … Je veux juste dormir Nao.

\- Juste dormir hein ?

Celle-ci reçut un léger sourire de la part de Nao qui portait un regard sadique

\- Oui juste dormir. Je pense que tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie ce soir avec ton jeu stupide me faisant croire que tu faisais des choses avec Natsuki-chan. Bonne nuit Nao !

\- Nao bloqua Nina dans une étreinte protectrice et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Je fais des échecs avec Natsuki mais avec toi je veux aller directement à la fin de la partie ...

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Nao se laissa tomber sur Nina et porter un sourire séducteur.

\- Echec et mat …

De son côté, Natsuki était arrivée dans son appartement, Shizuru sur ses talons.

\- Ara pourquoi Natsuki ne joue pas aux échecs sexy avec moi ?

\- Echecs sexy ?

\- Ara Natsuki a un vocabulaire vraiment ambigu quand elle joue aux échecs. Je voudrais apprendre.

\- Les échecs ?

\- Juste la partie sexy.

\- Venant de toi ça m'étonnes même pas …


	10. Conte

**_Note de l'auteur : Un petit one-shot pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je sais d'habitude c'est l'inverse. On reçoit des cadeaux mais ça me fait plaisir de vous offrir une part de mon imagination. C'est un one-shot qui traîne depuis un moment dans mon ordinateur. Un peu d'humour et de débilité ne fait pas de mal à personne. Vous voilà prévenu. Lasolitaire._**

* * *

**_Conte _**

_Il était une fois ... Non je ne vais pas commencer comme ça sinon je vais tomber dans des conneries. Je reprends. Dans un passé assez proche ... Une jeune femme était seule dans un bâtiment constitué de murs et de briques. Le bâtiment était grand comme une tour de plusieurs mètres de haut. A l'exception que ce n'était pas une tour mais plutôt un bloc de béton plus communément appelé Académie. Un lieu maudit pour tous. Il était synonyme de travail acharné sur plusieurs heures, de discipline et même de rigueur. Pour autant cette jeune femme aimait cette endroit. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans une salle. Elle passait d'ailleurs des heures et des heures assise sur une chaise. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle le faisait par volonté. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle était la prisonnière d'un monstre sans coeur. Un monstre ne connaissant pas le mot silence. Un monstre incapable de communiquer autrement que par une succession de grognements. Grognements qui ne donnaient que très rarement une phrase compréhensible. Ce n'était ni un dragon, ni une bête de la mythologie grecque. C'était pire que cela. Pire que ce que pourrait s'imaginer un enfant de cinq ans, effrayé de faire face à la nuit. Ce monstre était d'une carrure impressionnante. Il possédait une crinière blonde et des yeux violets. Pour autant, il avait un nom. Un nom qui vous glaçait le son. Le monstre Suzushiro. Une espèce rare mais très terrifiante. La jeune femme n'avait cependant aucune peur face à cette sordide bestiole. Elle se contentait d'attendre son départ pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais en vain. Chaque jour, la bête plongée dessus tel un rapace. Malgré cela, le monstre avait une faiblesse. Oui, une seule. Mais c'était bien assez. Une jeune pucelle qui pouvait atténuer la colère dans les plus profondes entrailles de Suzushiro. Et mieux encore, elle était capable de le comprendre, d'interpréter ses grognements comme des mots et des phrases. La pucelle Kikukawa était une envoyée divine. Silencieuse, timide et surtout appréciée de tous. Elle était généralement la roue de secours pour notre belle princesse. La belle était prisonnière de son bureau et commençait petit à petit à perdre espoir de pouvoir retrouver une vie. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le seigneur Kanzaki avait essayé de dompter la bête pour offrir la liberté à la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci avait refusé. Elle ne voyait pas en Kanzaki son prince charmant. Ce prince était dévoué corps et âme à l'une de ses amies : Lady Tokiha. Un bouffon du nom de Yuuki avait tenté, par ses pitreries plus ou moins voulues, d'aider la jeune femme. De la libérer de son quotidien. Mais sans y arriver. Le buffon Yuuki avait d'ailleurs été capturé par le monstre Suzushiro. On raconte même que son âme avait quitté son être lorsque Suzushiro l'avait enfermé dans une pièce spéciale portant la dénomination de "salle de retenues". Personne ne pouvait sortir la séduisante proie de Suzushiro de sa léthargie, de son silence et de sa solitude. Elle voulait __trouver son prince charmant et ce, __du plus profond de son âme . Son prince qui la libérerait de ses chaînes. Une longue année passa durant laquelle notre belle demoiselle en détresse attendit patiemment, chaque jour, une tasse de thé vert à la main. Jusqu'au jour où elle perçut un bruit jusque là inconnu de ses oreilles. Elle fixa par la fenêtre et comprit que son chevalier en armure était enfin là, à sa portée. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un chevalier, ni d'une armure mais celui-ci descendit de son destrier mécanique à vive allure. La sublime captive sentit son coeur battre à toute allure lorsqu'elle distingua la beauté de son libérateur en dessous de son casque. Une chevelure ébène et un regard vert envoûtant. La beauté retenue tenta de rejoindre son sauveur mais un obstacle se mit en travers de son chemin. Suzushiro montait la garde devant sa prison. Elle tenta alors autre chose. Elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et arriva à crier avec une voix si pure, si séduisante 'Je suis ici Kuga-san' avant que le monstre ne reclaque violemment la fenêtre et l'oblige à reprendre un stylo et finir son travail. Mais cela ne pouvait pas arrêter le chevalier Kuga. Celui-ci remonta quatre par quatre les escaliers. Il semblait qu'il remontait une tour jusqu'à la garde. Il fit face à son ennemi de toujours. Suzushiro ne bougerait pas si facilement de son poste de garde. Il fallait agir vite pour pouvoir enfin serrer sa belle dans ses bras. Le seigneur Kuga respira profondément et prononça un nom qui fit flancher le monstre. Kuga avait terrassé Suzushiro grâce à l'énonciation de la pucelle. Pris d'un vent de panique, l'indomptable Suzushiro s'éloigna à la recherche de sa pucelle, craignant pour sa sécurité. Peut-être qu'un monstre était capable de sentiments. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le seigneur se recoiffa en portant son casque sous son bras, tel un véritable chevalier. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, prêt à faire face à d'autres sbires connus sous le terme de "fangirls" mais seule sa beauté aux yeux rouges sang lui fit face. Celle-ci avait le coeur léger. Elle combla le vide entre son chevalier et son propre corps. Le chevalier Kuga avait réussi sa mission. La mission de son coeur : libérer de ses chaînes la belle Fujino connue comme étant la belle présidente du conseil de Fuuka Académie._

Une femme secoua la tête lorsqu'elle lut le devoir de sa fille, accompagnée d'une note de la maîtresse de celle-ci.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas raconter une version modifiée des contes à notre fille.

Natsuki saisit le devoir et éclata de rire. Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- De quel conte s'agissait-il?

Natsuki embrassa doucement sa moitié et murmura sensuellement.

\- Qui t'a dit que c'était un conte? Je n'ai fait que lui raconter notre histoire. Pas de ma faute si elle a recopié à la lettre ce que je lui ai raconté.

Shizuru ne pouvait qu'accepter sa défaite. Après tout, elle jouissait d'une vie avec sa personne la plus précieuse. Et cela prenait bien des airs de contes de fées.


	11. Saint Valentin

**Note de l'auteur : Petit one-shot sur la Saint-Valentin. Lasolitaire**

* * *

Natsuki et Mai étaient assises dans un bar. Mai sourit à pleines dents tout en montrant son poignet à Natsuki.

\- Regardes comme il est beau. Tate s'est vraiment surpassé cette année ...

Natsuki se contenta de hôcher la tête tout en finissant sa tasse de café. Mai reprit avec plus d'entrain.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était un pré-cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Pré-cadeau?

\- Oui avant le vrai cadeau ce soir. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'il a prévu.

Natsuki secoua la tête face à cela. La Saint-Valentin ...

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Vous avez des projets avec Shizuru?

Natsuki souffla légèrement.

\- Elle est en pleine révision et puis ...

\- Oui?

Natsuki ne savait pas si elle pouvait énoncer la seconde partie. Elle se lança pour autant.

\- C'est une fête commerciale Mai. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mai se leva d'un coup tirant par l'épaule Natsuki surprise par le geste. Elle se fit traîner de force vers un dortoir et se fit plaquer sur un pouf.

\- Tu attends là.

\- Mais ...

\- Aucune objection Natsuki!

Natsuki grommela une réponse et se contenta d'attraper un magasine sur la table. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle entendit le son caractéristique de la sonnette. Mai refit son apparition avec trois personnes derrière elle. Elle énonça sans grande formalité.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est un cas d'urgence. L'empotée ici présente pense que la Saint-Valentin est juste une fête commerciale.

Mai et les trois autres personnes s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de Natsuki. L'une d'entre elles prit la parole.

\- Tu as bien fait de nous appeler Mai.

Natsuki roula des yeux.

\- Je t'en prie Chie! Tu crois quand même pas à ces conneries!

Chie se releva brusquement et saisit Natsuki par le col.

\- Si tu veux rester en vie, ne dénigre pas la Saint-Valentin devant moi c'est clair?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement mais répondit par l'affirmative. Chie se réinstalla.

\- Bien. Donc oui je crois en la Saint-Valentin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai prévu une soirée dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec Aoi. C'est le jour où tu dois dire à la personne la plus chère à ton coeur que tu l'aime.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour lui dire.

Chie souffla légèrement face à la réponse. Elle porta son regard sur la femme à sa droite.

\- Yukino c'est un cas désespérant, je te la laisse.

Yukino remit ses lunettes et énonça doucement.

\- Gomen ne Natsuki-san mais je suis de l'avis de Chie-san. Haruka-chan n'est pas très romantique mais elle fait des efforts pour aujourd'hui. Uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Nous allons une semaine à Rome.

\- Rome?

\- Elle sait au fond d'elle que j'attends une certaine attention aujourd'hui et ce même si j'ai l'attention que je souhaite tous les jours.

\- C'est ce que je dis. Pourquoi faire tout un plat avec ça alors que c'est un jour ordinaire?

\- Mais c'est pas un jour ordinaire cervelle de chiot!

Natsuki resta sous le choc.

\- Oh je t'en prie Nao ... Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Je pensais au moins avoir ton soutien.

\- Et bien non. Je suis d'accord avec elles. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

Natsuki se leva brusquement.

\- Mais c'est mon couple merde! Je fais ce que je veux. Genre t'a prévu un truc exceptionnel toi?

\- Un dîner aux chandelles sur le lac de Fuuka.

Natsuki fixa avec des yeux ronds Nao.

\- T'es pas sérieuse?

\- Nina mérite une Saint-Valentin digne de ce nom. Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire plus sinon c'est sur le lac de Baïkal que je l'aurais emmené.

Natsuki fixa les quatre personnes.

\- Vous me faîtes chier sérieux! Maintenant je me sens comme ...

\- Une merde? C'est normal vu que c'est ce que tu es si t'as vraiment rien prévu.

Mai posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki tout en fusillant du regard Nao suite à sa dernière réplique.

\- Gomen Natsuki. Tu as raison. C'est ton couple et Shizuru ne s'attend certainement pas à te voir débarquer chez elle pour une soirée romantique. Même si c'est la Saint-Valentin, le plus important est que tu reste intègre à toi-même.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Un manche sans coeur.

\- Nao!

\- Une anti-romantique.

\- Chie!

Natsuki fixa la dernière personne sur le canapé. Yukino toussota légèrement.

\- Je ... Je suis sûre que Shizuru-san ne pensera même pas à la Saint-Valentin.

Nao opina avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- Ouai après tout ça fait deux ans que la pauvre attend un geste romantique de ta part. Elle a dû comprendre avec le temps. Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur, j'ai de la peine pour elle.

Natsuki passa une main devant son visage et s'avança vers la sortie.

\- Merci vraiment. Là je me sens vraiment comme une sous-merde.

* * *

Dépitée, Natsuki rentra dans son appartement. Elle s'installa devant la télévision et pianota. Elle grommela pour elle-même.

\- Pub pour parfum ... Pub pour rencontrer l'âme-soeur ... Film romantique. Argh! Y'en a que pour la Saint-Valentin.

Elle fixa son téléphone et le saisit. Elle entra machinalement un numéro de téléphone mais s'arrêta au moment de lancer l'appel.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était débordée ...

Elle s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ecrasée sur son lit, elle commença à somnoler.

\- Shizuru ... Les autres ont peut-être raison ...

Elle s'assied sur son lit et fixa une commode. Elle murmura, le regard vague.

\- Elle mérite plus ... Je dois faire quelque chose.

Elle déboula dans sa salle de bain. Après une brève douche, elle s'habilla avec un jean noir et un chemisier blanc et enfila une veste légère. Elle s'arrêta sur celle-ci et sourit légèrement.

\- Comment je peux être aussi stupide. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Elle se dirigea à la hâte vers son armoire puis se glissa à l'extérieur de son appartement.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, et plusieurs arrêts de bus, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle respira légèrement tout en sonnant à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- C'est moi ouvres.

\- C'est déjà ouvert.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'invitation mais entra dans l'appartement. Shizuru avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Natsuki sourit légèrement à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Shizuru portait un long t-shirt et un short ne couvrant que très peu ses cuisses. Les cheveux en bataille, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Kaichou du lycée. Mais Natsuki appréciait ce côté non-sophistiqué de la jeune femme. Elle le préférait. Elle se rapprocha de la table et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Shizuru.

\- Que fais-tu?

Shizuru continua à gribouiller des mots tout en répondant.

\- Tu avais raison ... Le droit d'entreprise est vraiment une corvée. Je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir.

Natsuki se releva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle prépara un thé à Shizuru puis lui tendit tout en se positionnant derrière elle. Elle malaxa doucement ses omoplates tout en déposant des légers baisers dans son cou.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Détends-toi un peu. Tu es tendue comme un arc.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- Je me détendrais après mes examens.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son traitement et se positionna à la hauteur de Shizuru.

\- Je voudrais juste te donner quelque chose alors tu ...

Elle prit délicatement le stylo dans les mains de sa copine.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Deux minutes. C'est tout ce que je te demandes.

Shizuru souffla mais se concentra sur sa copine. Celle-ci déposa devant elle un petit boîtier. Natsuki essaya de trouver les mots juste mais se fit arrêter.

\- Tokyo?

\- Quoi Tokyo?

Shizuru reprit son stylo puis pointa du doigt la boîte avant de reprendre son travail.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as donné une boîte, non cette boîte, il y avait tes clés de moto à l'intérieur. Tu te rendais bien à Tokyo non?

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage.

\- J'avais oublié cet épisode ... Shizuru je ...

\- Natsuki s'il te plaît. J'ai du travail, je ne veux pas m'énerver.

Natsuki se releva et secoua la tête. Défaite.

\- Je savais que c'était pas le jour pour venir te déranger. J'aurais dû faire comme j'avais prévu au lieu de les écouter.

Shizuru fixa son homologue.

\- Les?

\- Mai, Yukino, Chie et Nao.

Natsuki chassa l'air à la question muette de Shizuru et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je t'appelle demain. Bon courage pour tes révisions.

Sur ce, elle reclaqua la porte. Shizuru saisit la boîte.

\- Natsuki tu as ... Elle est déjà partie. Comment va-t-elle rentrer sans ses clés ...

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki monter dans un bus.

\- Natsuki n'est pas venue en moto? Ara? Maintenant que j'y pense, Natsuki était vraiment bien habillée.

Shizuru ouvrit machinalement la boîte et resta sans voix.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ...

Elle saisit son téléphone, ne sachant pas si elle devait être en colère face à la fuite de sa moitié, en colère face à elle-même ou si elle devait pleurer. Elle décida de faire un mixte des trois. Elle s'arrêta devant ce qu'affichait l'écran d'accueil de son portable.

\- Ara? Comment ai-je pu oublié cette date?

Les révisions oubliées, elle se changea rapidement et monta dans sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa copine et fut surprise que la porte soit fermée à clés. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

\- Ara il semblerait que le bus soit moins rapide que la voiture.

Shizuru saisit son double de clés et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et patienta.

* * *

Natsuki fut étonnée de voir Shizuru sur son canapé. Celle-ci se releva et tapa mollement l'épaule de Natsuki qui gémit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu me frappes?

Un autre coup sur l'épaule ainsi que de légères larmes furent sa seule réponse. Elle emprisonna Shizuru dans une étreinte et murmura doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour tes examens alors arrêtes de te rendre malade.

Shizuru se décala brusquement et laissa parler sa colère.

\- Je me fiches de mes examens là.

Elle sortit de sa veste la boîte et la plaça dans les mains de Natsuki.

\- Tu t'es enfouie comme une voleuse après m'avoir donnée ... Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Natsuki?

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis finit par rire légèrement.

\- Je t'aime Shizuru rien de plus, rien de moi.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit son contenu.

\- Et ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin ou Halloween qui changera ça mais ... Tu mérites plus. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui mais tous les jours. Je veux te donner plus.

Elle prit délicatement la main de Shizuru et murmura doucement.

\- Tu étais occupée alors je ne pensais pas que tu allais y faire attention. Et je sais que tu n'aurais pas réagit de cette manière si tu avais su que c'était une bague. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que toutes ses preuves d'amour ou de romantisme ce n'est pas moi. Et tu le sais.

Elle enfila l'anneau et embrassa chastement Shizuru, resta choquée par ce comportement si inhabituel.

\- Mais je t'aime Shizuru. Bien plus que je ne peux te le dire. Alors ce petit cadeau c'est juste pour te rassurer.

Shizuru avala la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Me rassurer?

Natsuki hocha la tête.

\- Le moment voulu et quand nous serons prêtes, je ferais de toi ma femme. Mais je ne pensais pas que je devais te le dire. Je pensais que tu le savais. Tout comme mon amour, je pensais que tu le savais, que je n'avais pas besoin d'une fête pour te le dire.

Shizuru secoua la tête et embrassa à son tours sa moitié.

\- Merci pour ce que tu dis et fais pour moi ma Natsuki.

Natsuki hocha la tête et fixa la porte.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui? Je sais qu'il est passé 15h mais ...

Shizuru secoua la tête et embrassa plus tendrement Natsuki.

\- Je veux que tu viennes chez moi et que tu continue ton massage pendant que je révises.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu veux faire ça pour la Saint-Valentin?

Shizuru commença une retraite tout en entraînant Natsuki avec elle.

\- Tu la dis toi-même, le jour ne compte pas. Le plus important c'est que tu sois avec moi.


	12. note auteur

Bonjour,

Comme me l'a suggéré l'un des auteurs et suite à plusieurs MP, je vous propose de choisir la prochaine histoire qui verra le jour sur ce site. Ne trouvant pas de bon résumé, je vous offre trois petits extraits. A voir lequel vous donne le plus envie d'être lu. Lasolitaire.

Proposition 1 : _Je n'arrive pas à identifier le moment même où la situation m'a échappé des mains. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Tout ce que je sais se résume à une chose. L'erreur est humaine. Et je ne sais même pas où la situation s'est envenimée. Où la situation a commencé à devoir incontrôlable. Où j'ai fait une erreur ... Ou plutôt des erreurs. L'une d'entre elles étant d'avoir joué avec le feu. _

**_Une histoire. Non une affaire. Voilà ce qui a mis à nu ma vie. Ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes erreurs. Ce qui m'a fait me sentir coupable de tous les maux sur Terre. L'affaire du voleur d'arts ou Āto dorobō comme on aime l'appeler ici au Japon. _**

Proposition 2 : "J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à le prouver. Pas parce que je doute mais parce qu'il s'avère que des individus tels que les Lycans ne sont pas faciles à trouver. Ils se fondent dans leur environnement, dans leur repère. Loin de la civilisation, loin de nous. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai réunit aujourd'hui. Je souhaite des fonds pour organiser une expédition là où ce que vous appelez un mythe a vu le jour : L'Amazonie péruvienne."

Proposition 3 : _Les Goths ... Un peuple des contrées du Nord. Des barbares pour certains, des libérateurs pour d'autres. Des guerriers sans peur ni sans failles. Les peuples du Nord ont une croyance bien fondée sur les femmes Sairen. Des femmes dotées d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'un aura telle que chacun s'arrête de parler et même parfois de respirer en leur présence. La légende raconte même qu'elle pourrait corrompre l'homme au plus profond de lui. Le rendre esclave de ses envies. Le rendre inerte. Incapable de penser par lui-même. Un véritable fléau. Surtout pour des hommes de guerre. Une menace a éradiqué. Voici donc la légende qui a été jusqu'à aujourd'hui racontée à nos enfants. Une légende triste et injuste mais une légende qui a révolutionné le peuple Goths. Soyez prêts à découvrir la seule chose qui ait pu vaincre les Goths dans leur soif de puissance. _


	13. Proposition pour la future fiction

Bonjour à tous, je remets en place mon ancien système vous permettant de donner votre avis sur la prochaine histoire à paraître. Je vous laisse donc le choix entre cinq genre d'histoire sachant qu'elles seront normalement toutes publiées. Je ne les ai pas encore terminé c'est pourquoi je vous laisse environs deux grosses semaines avant la parution du premier chapitre de l'histoire de votre choix. Ce qui me permettra de l'avancée étant actuellement partagée entre ses cinq fictions. Je vous offre de courts extraits pour vous faire une idée. Merci pour les avis. Lasolitaire.

\- Proposition 1 : Humour/Romance - Registre T

_"J'étais devenue la mauvaise fille du lycée et avait vraiment une sale réputation. Mais je m'en fichais. Du moins, je n'en tenais pas compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Jusqu'à ce que je me rencontre que malgré nos différences, nous sommes semblables."_

\- Proposition 2 : Angoisse-Violence/Romance noire - Registre M (Futanari)

"_Un prénom. Un simple prénom qui la ramène des années en arrière. Des années qu'elle avait réussir à fuir. Elle ne sait pas réellement comment. Ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Etait-ce vraiment une chose qu'elle devait fuir? Ou avait-elle pris peur pour rien? Avait-elle choisi la facilité? Tant de questions et aucune réponse."_

_\- _Proposition 3 : Tranche de Vie/Romance - Registre T

_"Le hasard aurait bien fait les choses si nous étions promises l'une à l'autre mais il faut croire que le destin que nous réservait nos familles n'en avait que faire de notre alchimie. Car il ne s'agit que de cela au final. L'alchimie entre deux personnes. Entre deux âmes-sœurs. Il est peut-être compliqué pour vous de me croire sur parole. Alors permettez-moi de vous raconter. Et après cela, vous serez à même de juger."_

_\- _Proposition 4 : Romance/Surnaturel - Registre M

"_L'Homme est souvent perçu comme le prédateur ultime. Capable de réfléchir, d'agir, et même de ressentir. C'est pourquoi, il est capable de mettre au point un plan, et de capturer ce qui lui fait peur. Ce qu'il perçoit comme une menace pour lui. Pour sa famille."_

_**-**_Proposition 5 : Tragédie/Angoisse - Registre M

"_Elle était tout pour moi. Mon amie ... Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme-soeur et même la mère de mon enfant. J'avais espéré pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, la regarder vieillir à mes côtés. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Au plutôt sa maladie. J'ai regardé ma femme rendre son dernier souffle, il y a aujourd'hui dix ans. Je pensais que les jours, les mois, les années atténueraient cette peine, cette souffrance ..."_


End file.
